Raven Branwen
Raven Branwen is a major antagonist from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. She is the older twin sister of Qrow Branwen and mother of Yang Xiao Long. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Raven Branwen VS Erza Scarlet (Completed) * Lusamine vs Raven Branwen * Raven Branwen vs Agent Texas Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) *Hakumen *Konoe A. Mercury *Vergil (Devil May Cry) History Current leader of the bandit Branwen Tribe, Raven was raised by the tribe from birth alongside her little twin brother, Qrow. Some time later, the two siblings enrolled in Beacon Academy and were assigned to Team STRQ, alongside Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. After graduation, Taiyang married Raven and she bore him a daughter, Yang. However, Raven left him not long after to return to her tribe while Qrow remained a huntsman working for Professor Ozpin. Recently, she has managed to presumably capture the Spring Maiden and recruit her to her cause, as well as capture Weiss Schnee. However, Raven's activities had caught the attention of Salem and her followers, who threatened to destroy her camp lest she work with them. Raven planned to comply momentarily, but intended to steal the Relic for herself with hopes of running for good. But during the attack on Haven, Cinder betrayed Raven in an attempt to steal the Spring Maiden's power for herself, leading Raven to reveal that she in fact, possessed the Spring Maiden's power all along. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real Name: Raven Branwen * Older twin sibling to Qrow Branwen * Mother to Yang Xiao Long Weapons and Gear * Odachi sword * Scabbard with revolving dust chamber Powers and Abilities * Semblance: Raven is able to open portals to certain people she has a connection with (She has portals for her ex-husband, Taiyang, her twin brother, Qrow, and her daughter, Yang.) * Transformation: Like Qrow, she is able to transform herself into a raven. * Said by Leo Lionheart to be evenly matched with her little twin brother, Qrow * Aura Spring Maiden *Elemental Manipulation: Control over various elements (Fire/Ice/Lightning/Nature) *Flight *Weapon constructs Strength and Durability Speed * Comparable if not much superior to Ruby Stamina and Endurance Intelligence and Experience * Studied at Beacon Academy in her early times * Highly knowledgeable in combat, planning, and a cunning leader * Raven is wise, and clever enough not to trust things lightly and plans of turning out things unexpecd if anything goes wrong ** Used Vernal as a decoy of having the Spring Maiden, during the deal, before Cinder tries to set them up and steals the power for herself * A strategist ** Was able to keep outsmarting Cinder during their fight Feats * For whatever reason, scared Neo into running away without a fight (who was able to defeat Yang without suffering a hit) * Took Weiss as her prisoner (Until Yang) * Was able to hold off Qrow * Has the powers of the Maiden * Fought evenly with and defeated Fall Maiden Cinder Flaws and Weaknesses * Said by Taiyang to be ambitious, stubborn, brash and headstrong, tackling problems by running directly at them * Semblance at most times is impractical in combat Gallery Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Evil siblings Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Nature Users Category:Magic Users